Revenge
by xCiciNx
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so please bear with me. This story is about when Sayer returns and wants revenge. But who is he planning to revenge on? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Trouble Strikes

Well here is my first story. (Its sucks) Well I hope you like it. This is about when Sayer returns. I'm bad at summaries, so I can't explain much. Here's the story:

Leo and Luna came rushing in the door. ''Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza come out here, you need to here this!'' The elder signers ran out of their rooms, ''WHAT IS IT?'' They yelled. ''Someone blew up the security head quarters, and someone spotted a mysterious person leaving the building, wearing a brown coat.'' Akiza's eyes widened when the twins said the person was wearing a brown coat. The other signers and Leo stared back at Akiza, they looked puzzled. ''What is it Akiza?''Yusei asked. ''Oh, umm nothing, I was just shocked about someone would actually blow up the security head quarters.''

When everyone went back in their rooms, Akiza sat on her bed, thinking…_No it's not possible Sayer can't be back, he died when that thing gobbled him up. Maybe it's someone else and I'm just imagining things…_ Akiza started to shiver. She lied down on her bed. _Maybe a nap would help me feel better. _It was 6:00 P.M. when Akiza woke up. She took a quick shower and got down stairs to meet the others. ''Hey'' everyone greeted her. She smiled back as a reply. ''Are you hungry Aki?'' asked Crow. ''No not really, thanks for asking.'' She went to get a drink until she felt something weird around her, she turned around but no one was there. _That's weird. I feel a weird presence around me… _Thinking that it was nothing Akiza resumed to what she was doing.

The next morning Akiza woke up early to make breakfast for everybody. When she finished making the pancakes, she went out to the store to buy more stuff because the fridge was running low on food. She felt a note on the table and headed out. Just when she was about to enter the store someone stopped her, she turned around and a dark figure with a brown coat was in front of her... She dropped her bag...

What will happen next? Read and find out.

That's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review and review kindly. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I don't know what anyone thinks about it yet but when I do I will probably update if people think it's good. Until then bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mysterious Figure

This is the second chapter of my story and thank you for the review. Oh I will try to update the next day. And I don't own yugioh 5D's. Now here's the story:

Aki gasped at the figure in front of her. ''Long time no see black rose witch.'' said the dark figure. ''It seems to have that you forgotten me.'' The dark figure smirked. ''W w what do u...u w...want?'' asked Akiza. ''Well let's just say I come back and more powerful than ever.'' ''Until then see you next time _**Aki**__.'' _

Akiza stood there in shocked. _What just happened…? He can't be back just like that after all those years. _Akiza finally snapped out of her thoughts and went into the store before her friends started to worry. She finished buying food and left the store. When she returned home, she saw her friends standing at the front door waiting for her. Their faces had worried expressions. But when they saw her, their faces lightened up. ''Aki your back!'' yelled Luna and Leo. '' ''Yeah, sorry about that guys I couldn't find what I wanted. '' (she lied) some of the older signers were suspicious but soon thought she probably wasn't lying.

As they were walking into the house, Yusei came up to her and asked ''is something wrong Akiza?'' ''No why?'' ''Well because you didn't look so well when you came home. '' ''No I'm fine, but thanks for caring.'' Akiza smiled at him. _Wow that was a close one he almost found out that Sayer is back. I don't want to tell them yet because they would worry and something bad might happen. _Thought Akiza. _Something seems to be wrong but she won't tell us, I wonder why she won't let anyone help her. _Thought Yusei.

It was 6:30 P.M. dinner was almost done. Akiza was making it of course because all of the others couldn't cook for their life. When she was about to put the plates on the table she felt something weird again. She quickly turned around and saw a shadow. She walked up to the shadow but it disappeared. _No he can't be here this place has guards, and he wouldn't just pop out of nowhere since there are still people here. _Akiza slowly walked back into the dining room, she set the plate on the table and called everyone out to eat. Everyone sat down and began eating, Akiza picked up her fork until she felt a painful shock in her heart, and she dropped the fork immediately. Yusei stood up, and walked over to her. ''Akiza are you alright?'' ''Umm yeah, I'm just a little tired.'' Yusei looked concerned. ''Alright but if you need anything just asked us okay?'' ''Thanks you guys, I'm going to go upstairs and rest for a bit.'' ''Sorry about that.''

When she got to her room, she sat on her bed. _What was that painful shock..? Could it come from Sayer? But how can he do that? _ Akiza stared out here window…

Well that's the end of the 2nd chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be yet. Keep reading to find out why Akiza is getting all of that pain. Please review and review kindly. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Accident

This is the third chapter of my story. Thanks for the reviews! Oh and sorry for some of the spelling mistakes (typing wrong letters) oops. I don't own yugioh 5D's. Here's the story:

Akiza stared out her window for a long time until she heard someone called her. She got up from her bed and walked to the door. She came down stairs and asked ''did someone call me?'' Leo replied ''Yes, we want to ask you about something.'' ''Are you hiding anything from us?'' Akiza replied in a stiff voice. ''I already told you guys I'm fine, nothing is wrong so stop worrying.'' Everybody signed. ''We know something is wrong with you so stop lying.'' yelled Jack. ''Look NOTHING is wrong guys!'' After saying that reply Akiza ran up to her room. The signers and Leo looked at each other with despair.

When she was in her room, Akiza quickly grabbed her keys and duel disk and she ran out of the room. When she returned down stairs the others asked ''Where are you going Akiza?'' ''I'm just getting a little air.'' She replied.

While she was riding her D-wheel she thought _maybe I can get rid of Sayer by myself, I just need to find out where he is hiding. _As she was riding down an alley someone's shadow appeared right behind her. She turned around to see Sayer again. ''What are you doing here Sayer?" Sayer replied, ''Well to get revenge of course after what you and your entire little brat friends did to me.'' Suddenly she felt a bad pain go through her entire body. She lost control of her D-wheel. Her D-wheel spun around and crashed into a nearby building. Before she passed out she heard Sayer say ''that is just the beginning.''

Back at home the phone started to ring. Crow answered the phone. The person said ''you know Akiza Izyaoi correct?'' ''Yes… why?'' ''She has been in an accident and is in the hospital now. ''Okay thank you we will be right there.'' Crow turned to the signers and Leo. ''We have a problem... Akiza is at the hospital.'' Yusei shot up from his chair and ran to get his D-wheel.

_**At the hospital**_

When the others got to the hospital the doctor had said she is in a critical condition but should be waking up soon. The nurse allowed them to go in and see Akiza. When they got in the room Akiza was still unconscious. They stayed there for about an hour but she still has not woken up. They said they were going to be back after they went to get something to eat because Leo was hungry _again_.

Back at where Akiza was still staying, her fingers began to twitch. She opened up her eyes. The nurse was standing right in front of her checking her heart rate. ''Oh great your awake.'' The nurse smiled. ''Your friends came to check up on you but went to go eat dinner and they said they would be back in a bit.'' ''How are you feeling?'' ''your accident was pretty bad.'' ''I'm fine, thank you.'' ''Can I go now?'' The nurse looked puzzled. ''You just got up, I wouldn't leave right now.'' Akiza stayed silent for a minute. ''Okay thank you.'' The nurse was done checking up on Akiza so she left. _I want to leave now, but I can't so I will change. _Aki got up and changed into her normal clothes. Her friends got back and they went into her room but she wasn't there. They looked confused. Then the nurse walked past the room and said ''I think she went to the bathroom. Akiza was about to enter the room when she heard them talking. Yusei spoke up first. ''I wonder why she won't tell us what's wrong.'' ''I'm beginning to worry about her.'' ''Me too.'' Said Crow and Jack. ''I'm beginning to see that Aki is always worried about something, sometimes I see her and she turns around looking for someone but no one is there.'' ''We will ask her again when she comes back.'' Outside the room Akiza thought _I can't tell them yet. I don't want them to worry. I have to deal with Sayer on my own. I caused too much problems for them already and now if I tell them this they probably will do something about it and end up getting hurt. I don't want that to happen. _Akiza felt a tear run down her cheek. She wiped it off and walked in the room.

''Hey guys.'' Everyone turned around. ''Akiza your alright!'' ''Yeah I'm, sorry for making you guys worry. ''Are you injured badly?'' ''No I'm not just a couple of bruises.'' Yusei didn't say anything but then asked ''Akiza why are you lying to us?'' Akiza didn't say anything for a minute or 2. ''I'm not lying about anything why are you guys worrying?'' ''I only got in the accident because I lost control of the wheel, there was an animal in front of me, I didn't want to run it over so I swerved the wheel and lost control.'' (She is lying again) ''Your lying.'' ''I'm not.'' Yusei was about to say something but didn't because Jack cut in and said ''WE KNOW SOMETHING IS WRONG AND TIRED OF YOU LYING ABOUT IT!'' ''What the heck is wrong?'' ''Nothing! N-O-T-H-I-N-G!'' Crow opened his mouth too but then got cut off by Luna ''Stop it!'' Luna yelled. ''Aki seriously what's wrong?'' Akiza said nothing. Everyone signed. The doctor came in and said '' we need to check up on you.'' ''Please if everyone could wait outside for a bit.''

They walked outside and waited.

That's the ending of Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed it! And sorry for ending to be so boring. Keep reading to find out what happens next and if Akiza tells her friends or not or just tries to deal with it on her own. Please review and review kindly. Thanks for reading and see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The question/ strikes

This is chapter four. Thanks again for the reviews! I don't own yugioh 5D's. Here's the story:

After the doctor said she was free to go, they all left. The ride home was silent. No one wanted to talk. Everybody was thinking about something. When they arrived home, Akiza sat down in the living room, and everyone else went to their rooms. No one asked her about what happened before. Yusei came up to her and sat down next to her. He didn't say anything, but she did. ''If you're worried about me Yusei, you don't need to be…I'm fine so you can go up to y…'' She didn't get to say anything else because Yusei kissed her. ''Yu... usei?'' ''Why did u...u do that?'' ''Because I want you to know something, I'm not worrying about that because you are just my friend it's also because…Akiza I always liked you for the way you are, your hair, eyes and your smile. Will you be my girlfriend?"

_-Flashback-_

''_Yusei you like Akiza?'' Asked Jack. ''Wow that's a surprise.'' ''Why haven't you asked her yet?'' ''Well because I don't know if she is going to reject me or not, and I have no idea how I am going to ask her.'' ''Well just asked her and sees what she says, it doesn't hurt to ask you know.'' ''When she gets home we will all go to our rooms so you can ask her.''_

_End of flashback._

Akiza was astonished at the question. She didn't know whether to say yes or no because Sayer was still alive and she didn't want to hurt Yusei or the others. She really did like Yusei. She thought for a moment and said ''No, Yusei I'm sorry but I just can't say yes.'' Yusei flinched. ''Why?'' ''Because… I just can't!'' With that she walked away. Yusei looked down thinking _I knew I shouldn't have asked her…_

Akiza was up in her room sitting and thinking until she saw a figure in her room, she turned around and saw Sayer, she gasped. Sayer picked her up by the collar and threw her against the wall. She flinched in pain. The others heard a thump. _What was that? Everyone thought. _Sayer activated his duel disk and played a physic card. He uses it against Akiza. She dodged it, but tripping slightly. He played another card and this time she couldn't dodge it and got threw back again. The others heard the thump again. This time they got up, everyone met at the hallway. ''What was that?'' They noticed one person missing… _Akiza_. They quickly busted into Akiza's room, when they got there they saw Akiza lying on the ground struggling to get up and then they saw…_Sayer._ Their eyes widened. _Could it be Akiza was scared about…?_

This is the end of chapter 4. I hope everyone enjoyed. It's kind of short. I know the first part was a little surprising when Yusei asked Akiza to be his girlfriend. and sorry if you don't like it. I think this story will be 6 or more chapters. Keep reading and find out what the others do when they finally know Sayer is back. Please review and review kindly. See everyone next time in Chapter 5: Figuring it out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Figuring it out

This is chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews! There is going to be a kind of duel in this chapter. I don't own yugioh 5D's. Here's the story:

_So Akiza has been hiding and worrying because Sayer was back? Why didn't she tell us? _Everyone stood there surprised.

Sayer used one of his cards to block the others from interfering. Akiza was trying to get back up and fight Sayer but every time she tried too, Sayer played another physic card. Akiza thought _I can't do this; Sayer just keeps coming up with attacks. _But then she looked over to her friends. _But I have to or else my friends and family will be dead because Sayer would have killed the_m _all. _Akiza eventually got up from the ground, and activated her duel disk. Akiza glared at Sayer and said ''Sayer **it's over, **for all the damage you done, you **will **pay the price!'' Sayer smirked ''I don't think so, the only one who is going to pay is you and your friends.'' With that being said Sayer played Physic flame. Akiza dodged the attack. Sayer grinned. At first Akiza was puzzled on why he was grinning, then she realized he trapped her in a corner. He was getting ready to play a card but Akiza activated Rose Tentacles, which blocked his attack. He frowned in frustration. Akiza used her physic powers to pick up the chair and threw it right in front of Sayer's face. He backed off a bit.

(Back with the others)

Yusei started getting frustrated. ''I hope she is alright in there.''

(Back with Akiza)

Akiza wanted to pass out. Using her physic powers drained most of her energy. Sayer grinned in satisfaction. _She's almost out. _Sayer got ready to play his last card but then Sayer got threw back at the wall. Yusei and the others had found a way in when Akiza was trapped in a corner. Sayer growled, but then he slowly pulled out something from his jacket. Akiza immediately stood up. Sayer pulled out a gun and was aiming for her friends, he pulled the trigger. Akiza friends ducked. No of them felt any pain? Theylooked to see Akiza lying on the ground. Everyone gasped. _She blocked it, so none of us would get hurt!_ They ran over to her. Blood was everywhere. Sayer laughed violently. Yusei stood up and punch Sayer in the stomach before he could block the attack. Sayer bent down in pain. ''Call the ambulance and police.'' Yusei said to the others. He went back to beating Sayer up. After calling the ambulance Crow and Jack ran over to help Yusei. Jack glanced down on the ground and saw the gun Sayer had on the ground he picked it up and aimed right for Sayer's heart.

Sayer was dead when the ambulance and police came. The ambulance people saw how badly Akiza was injured and took her immediately to the hospital.

(At the hospital _again_); O

The doctor said Akiza was going to be alright but is seriously injured in the stomach and head. The doctor said she will have to stay in the hospital for a couple weeks until they see she has fully recovered.

(In Akiza's hospital room)

She was still unconscious. Yusei looked hurt. He doubted himself that he couldn't do anything to help her. Crow put a hand on his shoulder. Yusei looked up at Crow, he looked back down.

5 hours pass and Akiza still didn't wake up yet. Everyone stayed there for the night. Yusei was the last one to sleep; he kept staring at her to see if she would wake up.

In the morning, Akiza slowly opened her eyes. She saw her friends sleeping on the couch, chair, and Yusei was laying next to her on the hospital bed. She smiled. _I'm glad they are all okay. _She looked at Yusei and thought _I'm sorry Yusei; I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope you can forg_ive _me. _Akiza slowly got up from her bed, she winced in pain. _I forgot about my injury._ She accidently shook the bed. Yusei got up. ''Akiza your awake!'' He hugged her. Everyone else got up, and they screamed ''AKIZA YOUR AWAKE AND OKAY!'' ''YES I AM, SO CAN WE STOP YELLING NOW, BEFORE THE DOCTORS AN NURSES COME IN AND YELL AT US?''

Everyone blushed in embarrassment. Akiza laughed. Akiza tried to get up off the bed. Her friends stared at her. Jack was the first to say something. ''What?'' ''You're not getting off that bed until the doctor says you can.'' ''WHAT?'' ''that's going to be awhile!'' ''Oh well deal with it, your fault for getting hurt.'' Jack stuck his tongue at her. (5 year olds XD) ''It wasn't my fault I got hurt…'' Then everyone heard Leo's stomach growl. Everyone laughed again. ''We better get some breakfast before Leo gets cranky.'' ''Be back in a bit.'' Yusei stayed there with Akiza. Neither one said anything for a moment then they spoke at the same time. Akiza went first ''Yusei I'm so sorry about everything, I just want you to know that I love you too...But I under…'' Akiza didn't say anything else because Yusei kissed her.'' It lasted for awhile. They both pulled apart to breath. Akiza blushed. ''I will always love you Akiza.'' Akiza face lightened up. ''Me too.'' Replied Akiza. Akiza rested her shoulder on Yusei. ''Oh yeah you still haven't answer my question, will you be my girlfriend?'' Akiza replied ''I think you know the answer to that one.'' ''I know but I want to hear you say it.'' ''You're so weird Yusei.'' ''I know.'' He smiled at her. ''Yes!'' Akiza replied. They both leaned in for a gentle kiss.

That's the end of it! I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I know it was kind of short; I was going to put this into 2 chapters but decided not to. ;) Thanks for reading. Please review and review kindly. I'm not sure when I'm going to post a new story or make a sequel to this. See you next time.


End file.
